


The Looking Game

by Ceewelsh, impersonal_villain, mahons_ondine, MistbornHero, Penndragon27, Ravin, RhetoricalQuestions



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Car Accidents, Cocaine, Community: pod_together, Gun Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multivoice, Physical Abuse, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romance, Screenplay/Script Format, Smoking, Sound Effects, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/impersonal_villain/pseuds/impersonal_villain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine/pseuds/mahons_ondine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon27/pseuds/Penndragon27, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/pseuds/RhetoricalQuestions
Summary: Don’t be mad, Andrew. And don’t take it personally. This isn’t about you. I wanted to make everything work. Dorming with you, Exy with the foxes, graduate from undergrad, go pro, go Court, and with you I wanted… with you.I couldn’t make it work.Don’t try to find me. I’ve been planning this for a while, I have resources, I’ll be safe. Don’t try to find me. Andrew?A voice murmurs. The recording cuts out.—Renee:Oh. Well. That’s… Disturbing.Andrew:Don’t say ‘disturbing’, Renee. Swear, goddamnit.Renee:Where did it come from?Andrew:Neil texted it to me. Two and a half hours ago. He never met Kevin for practice last night. And now, now this fucking voice text…Renee:Hm. I wasn’t aware Neil knew how to send a voice text.Andrew:That’s exactly it. Neil’s obviously been kidnapped. Someone’s forcing him to say all of this.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76
Collections: Pod_Together 2020





	The Looking Game

**Author's Note:**

> **Podficcer's Notes:** This is my second podtogether and I am super excited to make this podfic! Thanks a lot to all the podficcers who volunteered for the other roles, this would definitely not have been the same without them. This is a soundscaped podfic, you can find a list of all the effects used [here!](https://mistbornhero.tumblr.com/private/627975488616497152/tumblr_ioIAUIR4rF27OGLR3)  
> Also, if you don't like the format, if you scroll a bit up and click on _"Hide Creator's Style"_ it will revert to what it'd look like if you copy it into word, I feel like it's more readable this way, but I won't blame you if you don't, specially if you are on moblie, since there's not really an option to make the skin do different things on a mobile screen? The use of percentage to size it on a normal computer screen does not translate well to a mobile screen.

  
  


### Streaming & Hosting

[Archive](https://archive.org/details/aftg-the-looking-game) | [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3qirrdszqjy8s8h/AFTG-TheLookingGame.mp3?dl=0) | [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/184pZ7b7E-MnhhFVt7Dk_0eyjrZQNvL60/view?usp=sharing)  
  
33:03 minutes | MP3 | 27 MB 


### Cast List

  * [MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero) as Andrew Minyard
  * [impersonal_villain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impersonal_villain) as Neil Josten
  * [mahons_ondine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine) as MacArthur
  * [Ravin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin) as Renee Walker
  * [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh) as David Wymack
  * [RhetoricalQuestions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions) as Nicky Hemmick
  * [Penndragon27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon27) as Matt Boyd
  * [klb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb) as Dan Wilds



**Sound Effects:** [Freesound](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1cQ_aD1OoAvFSBLfIck2v3tz28hknwgWg/view?usp=sharing)

 **Cover Art:** [impersonal_villain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impersonal_villain)

CHAPTER 1 

[gun cocking]

NEIL

(clears throat)

Don’t be mad, Andrew. And don’t take it personally. This isn’t about you. I wanted to make _everything_ work. Dorming with you, Exy with the foxes, graduate from undergrad, go pro, go Court, and with you I wanted… _with you_.

I couldn’t make it work.

Don’t try to find me. I’ve been planning this for a while, I have resources, I’ll be safe. Don’t try to find me. Andrew?

A voice murmurs. The recording cuts out.

* * *

RENEE

Oh. Well. That’s… Disturbing.

ANDREW

Don’t say ‘disturbing’, Renee. Swear, goddamnit.

RENEE

Where did it come from?

ANDREW

Neil texted it to me. Two and a half hours ago. He never met Kevin for practice last night. And now, now this fucking voice _text_ …

RENEE

Hm. I wasn’t aware Neil knew how to send a voice text.

ANDREW

That’s exactly it, “hm.” It’s obvious. Neil’s been kidnapped. Someone’s forcing him to say all of this.

RENEE

Hm.

ANDREW

Don’t _hmmm_! Someone abducted Neil before night practice and doesn’t want me coming after them. Didn’t you hear how many times he fucking said _don’t come after me_? At the very beginning you can hear a gun cock, someone has Neil at gunpoint. Neil is being forced to say those things.

Andrew repeats the recording: [gun cocking]

NEIL

(clears throat)

Don’t be mad—

ANDREW

Hear it? It’s clearly a gun.

He replays the sound.

RENEE

Or the click of a door lock. Or a train turnstile. I can’t say for sure if that’s a gun, Andrew.

ANDREW

And the rest? _Don’t come after me, Andrew, don’t come after me, don’t come after me_. It’s so fucking forced.

RENEE

Maybe he’s repeating it because… He really doesn’t want you to go after him.

ANDREW

No. No.

RENEE

Forgive me for saying it. I’m only voicing what everyone in this room knows, Andrew, you included. Neil… Neil is multi-layered. Not one of us was ever under the impression that we knew everything there was to know about Neil.

NICKY

Andrew, you at least have to consider—

ANDREW

No. No one else talks. I said Renee _only_. And I am telling Renee that Neil would not do this. I am telling you this Renee. Do you believe me or do you not believe me?

Renee’s breath catches. For a fraction of a second, she does not answer.

ANDREW

Understood. No harm done.

RENEE

 _I want to—_

ANDREW

You want to believe me? Yeah, plenty of people have _wanted_ that. Trust me when I tell you that _wanting to believe_ is a lot less helpful than _believing_.

He digs the heels of his palms into his eye sockets.

ANDREW

Fuck. Fuck. Damnit. Fine. You want to believe me. Here. Here’s proof.

Andrew digs his phone out his pocket, taps violently on the screen.

ANDREW

Neil left me this voicemail 5 days ago.

ROBOT

Message from Neil, Tuesday.

NEIL

(on the recording)

Hello, Minyard. It’s me. I am leaving you this message at… 3:43 in the morning.

(yawns)

I’m up this late because you played so incredibly at practice with Kevin tonight. I couldn’t take my eyes off you. And I was going to tell you after our smoke break but you headed down first and I just came in and you are… sound asleep. You’re even snoring a little bit. Wait.

The phone rustles as Neil moves it closer to his sleeping Andrew. Sleepy, breathy snores come through the receiver. Present-day Andrew rolls his eyes at this.

NEIL

(cont’d)

You totally spent all of your energy on Exy and tired yourself out, but I wanted to call. And tell you anyway. How incredible you are. And how incredible my whole world is because I have Exy, and the Foxes, and you. I’ve got… a home, because of those three things, but mostly because of you. You’re my home. I’m never leaving you. Nothing could ever make me abandon you.

On the recording, asleep-Andrew mumbles something. Neil whisper-laughs back.

NEIL

Ok, fine. I just wanted you to know. See you tomorrow morning. :) And I am also seeing you right now, as I hang up. Ok, bye. Bye. No, you hang up first. Ok, bye for real.

Neil sighs, breathily. The sound of holding back happy-tears. The recording clicks as Neil taps on the phone to hang up.

MATT

Oh shit. Oh, damn. That’s love shit.

ANDREW

He wouldn’t leave me that message if he was planning on leaving 5 days later. And if something was a big enough threat that he skipped town instantly, left even his Exy gear and jersey in the locker room, then he would have called me and left a fucking nicer message than don’t take it personally and don’t try to find me. Sound right?

RENEE

Yes, Andrew. You are correct.

ANDREW

Remember that, next time I tell you something is true.

RENEE

Yes, Andrew. If it counts for anything, I am sorry.

ANDREW

What counts now is whether or not we can bring Neil… to use the idiot’s words… home.

RENEE

We’ll help you. We all want Neil home.

Aaron grumbles.

RENEE

Ignore Aaron.

DAN

Aaron, shut your mouth.

RENEE

We have your back, Andrew.

ANDREW

None of you have my back.

Silence. No one has an answer for him.

ANDREW

(laughs— it is a mean sounding laugh)

I’m going up to the roof. Nobody follow me.

He waits for a moment, observing them. He laughs to himself at what he sees in their faces. Turns to the door and kicks his way through. As the door creaks shut, you can hear the growing distance of Andrew, heavy-footed as always, _sprinting_ up the stairs to the roof.

CUT TO:

INT. UNDERGROUND BUNKER

MacArthur sniffs up a line of coke, makes a high pitch sound in response to the sting in his sinuses.

MACARTHUR

Mmmm, that tastes good. But you know what would taste even better?

Collision sound, then a second voice groans. MacArthur giggles like a child and hits again. His victim retches.

MACARTHUR

Good good good, this time let’s get some words in there. Some begging.

He strikes again.

MACARTHUR

Now this time, you beg for your life, and I’ll deny you. Go on, give me the line. Give it to me, give it to me.

Two hits. MacArthur waits for an answer, then hits twice again. They are wet and forceful sounds.

MACARTHUR

Give me something to work with here man, aren’t you in college? Join an improv club and feed me some good lines. Come on, Josten. Wesninski. Nathaniel, Nathaniel, Nathaniel.

With each _Nathaniel_ , he prods Neil in his bruised stomach.

NEIL

That message was bullshit. None of my teammates are going to believe it. They’ll come after me.

MACARTHUR

First of all, _quite_ ballsy of you, the teen _runaway_ , to expect a group of 20 year olds you’ve known for about one year to go looking for you. I mean, you’re a runaway. They know that. You left them a message saying you… ran away. I think that’s kind of in the job description. I’d believe that message.

NEIL

You’re not a Fox.

MACARTHUR

Yeah, I spent my time in undergrad pursuing things I actually enjoy, like painting and joining dance club. I really regret not getting involved in a sport overrun with international gangsters. My bad.

He shakes out a bump and sniffs it up.

MACARTHUR

Don’t look at me like that. I’m not sharing.

NEIL

I don’t want your coke. I’m a collegiate athlete and I don’t cheat on drug tests.

MACARTHUR

I wouldn’t worry about that anymore, if I were you. Once I can smuggle you above ground you’ll have to answer to your father.

NEIL

You’ve got the wrong kid. My father is dead.

MACARTHUR

You’ll answer to him.... In Hell. So there’s no reason to worry about your drug test. Because I’m going to kill you so you’ll be in Hell where your father will have to deal with you.

NEIL

Uh-huh.

MACARTHUR

Did I make that clear already?

(sniffs, it burns)

Oh, shit. I am revved UP. That is good coke. _Whoo_!

He pops Neil between the ribs with his fist. Neil wheezes and groans. He leans to the side and spits blood. His keys slip to the ground with a noisy clatter. MacArthur jingles the keys as he retrieves them.

MACARTHUR

Your ring of keys, huh? Well they’ve been ever so useful already. I wonder if I can find the luxury vehicle that goes to this fancy looking car key.

Neil stirs and groans. Mac Arthur sniffs up another bump of coke.

MACARTHUR

In fact, I think I already have a pretty good idea of where to look for it. Fox Tower is barely a campus away. I wonder what I’ll do with it when I get there.

NEIL

Nooo… No. Come back here and untie me. I’m not through with you. We’re not done here!

As Neil shouts after him, MacArthur jogs up the stairs.

NEIL

No, don’t leave me in the dark. Don’t lock the door, don’t don’t—

The door closes, followed by the sharp click of the keys in the lock and the bolt flipping over.

NEIL

Don’t… don’t go to Fox Tower… Andrew…

He whimpers. The lights buzz and flicker out.

END CHAPTER 1

CHAPTER 2

Andrew flinches awake at the sound of his phone ringing.

ANDREW

Neil?

RENEE

Andrew, thank god you’re not dead.

ANDREW

First time someone has said that while sounding relieved.

RENEE

(to someone in the room with her)

He picked up, he’s fine.

ANDREW

Is it about Neil?

RENEE

Not exactly, but—

ANDREW

Good bye.

RENEE

Andrew, your car…

ANDREW

Talk fast.

RENEE

It’s destroyed, Andrew, I’m sorry, someone drove it off Fairfield Peak.

ANDREW

Someone?

RENEE

Neil’s key was in the ignition.

ANDREW

And in the driver’s seat?

RENEE

Wymack’s driving to the hospital to give an ID. Andrew, Dan, Matt, and Allison are with me, we thought… We were afraid you did something stupid.

ANDREW

I’m not stupid. Neil’s key was in the ignition?

RENEE

The fall was over 80 feet, the body was in pieces—

ANDREW

Was it still on the keyring? Or just the car key?

RENEE

One sec.

(rustling as she covers the receiver, murmuring to Dan)

No, just the key. Foxhole court keys were not found.

ANDREW

(suppressing relief)

There’s no need for Wymack. It won’t be Neil.

RENEE

You sure?

ANDREW

You want a percent? Yes. I’m sure.

RENEE

(to Dan)

He says it’s not Neil.

(distant relieved sighs)

RENEE

Dan says she knows you know, but not to worry about coming to practice—

Andrew hangs up the phone. He buries his face in the pillow. The loud, rapid breathing that comes from holding back tears.

He sits up, throws the blanket off of him. Slaps his speaker on. Angry music pours out.

CUT TO:

INT. DORM COMMON ROOM

He kicks open the door. Nicky scrambles awake, having fallen asleep in front of a video game.

NICKY

Andrew? It’s 3am.

ANDREW

I’m going to lift.

NICKY

You’re joking. It’s 3am.

ANDREW

You can repeat yourself all you like. I will not say it again.

NICKY

Ok, drive safe, see you later.

Andrew slams the door as he goes. He practically throws himself down the stairs, music still blasting. When he comes out the side door at the parking lot, where his spot is empty, he drives his fist into the wall and screams.

ANDREW

 **FUCK!**

CUT TO:

INT. WEIGHT ROOM

Early the next morning.

Weights clang and lift. Andrew groans with each rep.

RENEE

Nicky said you left the Tower at 3am?

ANDREW

(silence)

RENEE

Andrew…

ANDREW

Shut up. I power nap.

The sound of 10 or so pairs of feet run over head.

RENEE

They’re on warm-ups. I came to see if I would have a walking partner when they break into shooting drills.

ANDREW

Not today.

RENEE

They’re all really worried about Neil.

ANDREW

Don’t say that like I’m supposed to do something about it. They’re your responsibility, not mine.

RENEE

Not just Dan, Al, and Matt. Nicky’s trembling so bad he’s practically useless.

ANDREW

That’s a change from usual.

RENEE

Even Aaron is concerned. Kevin made six out of twenty shots on an unguarded goal.

ANDREW

Hm. Get me if that idiot breaks something. Until then...

RENEE

It might help if they saw that you’re just as concerned with Neil as they are.

ANDREW

It will not help. Because I am not concerned about him. Neil can take care of himself.

RENEE

Andrew, please don’t speak to me like that.

ANDREW

Like how am I speaking to you?

RENEE

Like a liar.

ANDREW

You’re straddling the line, Renee. Do you want to find out what happens if you cross it?

RENEE

There are no more lines, Andrew. Neil wiped everything clean. That’s why you’re so scared.

ANDREW

Tell me, have you prayed for Neil?

RENEE

In the past, yes.

ANDREW

And since yesterday?

RENEE

No.

ANDREW

Why not?

Renee doesn’t answer.

ANDREW

(cont’d)

Because you don’t think he’s in trouble. You believe that bullshit voice message. You still think he ditched.

RENEE

If I believed that Neil ran away from us of his own accord, I would be in church praying for him at this moment.

I haven’t prayed for Neil because I know Neil neither wants nor needs God’s protection. Neil has… perhaps not a stronger protection, but certainly a more direct one.

ANDREW

Maybe he does need God. I keep thinking about his key in the ignition. Someone took it from him. Someone took my Maserati for a suicide dive—

RENEE

It wasn’t suicide. At least, the police don’t think—

ANDREW

Oh, if _the police_ don’t think…

RENEE

The driver was on meth, coke, and had a .26 blood alcohol content.

Andrew contemplates this briefly.

ANDREW

No Neil though.

RENEE

No Neil. But they found his phone in the glove compartment.

ANDREW

(swallows, dry, painful)

His phone… But no Neil…?

RENEE

There were some recordings.

ANDREW

Do you have them?

RENEE

You might not want to—

ANDREW

Don’t tell me what I want. Play them.

Tinny, phone recording quality: 

_NEIL_

 _It won’t work. I don’t care what you think. Nothing I could possibly say would make them not come after me. Sorry._

Neil gets hit across the face, shouts in pain. The recording ends, but a new one starts immediately. In this one, Neil sounds much more ragged.

 _NEIL_

 _I’m fine… I’m fine… I had to go… I won’t be back. If you light a candle—_

He is struck, cries out.

 _MACARTHUR_

 _What did I just tell you? Seriously, what did I tell you 5 seconds before I started recording. Go on, tell me._

 _NEIL_

 _You said… Um. Just what we talked about. Nothing else._

 _MACARTHUR_

 _No secret fucking codes on my watch. Are you capable of doing this or not?_

 _NEIL_

 _I am, I am, I am._

Neil makes a bleating sound [MacArthur rips through his hair], cut off mid-way by the recording. Launches into a new one.

 _NEIL_

 _Don’t… be mad, Andrew. It’s not personal. Um, I… Oh, right, it’s not about you, I wanted to make it all work, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t make it work— dorming with you, playing Exy, backliner and striker drills—_

 _MACARTHUR_

 _Are you fucking incompetent? Do you want to die?_

 _NEIL_

 _No, no._

 _MACARTHUR_

 _Look into the barrel of my gun and tell me that again. Go on, look._

 _NEIL_

 _No, I don’t want to die._

 _MACARTHUR_

 _The fuck is this backliner shit. You think I never watched a game? I know you play striker. You trying to send a message huh? Sending Minyard some secret code. I’ll show you a secret code._

 _NEIL_

 _I wasn’t trying to… I really do play both—_

Recording cuts out, a new one instantly cuts in. Neil sounds much, much worse.

 _NEIL_

(voice shaking)

 _Don’t be mad, Andrew. Don’t take it personally. It’s not about you. It’s about us._

Electric pulses, Neil screams.

 _MACARTHUR_

 _Can you read?_

 _NEIL_

No, no, I mean… Yes.

 _MACARTHUR_

 _Do I need to write you a script?_

 _NEIL_

 _Can you just be a little bit quieter, it’s so loud… This buzzing in my brain._

 _MACARTHUR_

(shouting)

 _I said, DO I NEED TO WRITE YOU A SCRIPT?_

 _NEIL_

 _That’s not the worst idea… My head…_

A small motor starts up, sending an electric current through Neil’s body; he hollers appropriately, begins mumbling Andrew’s name.

A new recording cuts in.

 _MACARTHUR_

 _These have been worthless. Get this one right, or I’m shooting you in both feet. One bullet. Both feet. That’s real psycho shit. And I will fire._

Gun cocks. Neil swallows, dry.

 _NEIL_

 _Don’t be mad, Andrew. And don’t take it personally. This isn’t about you. I wanted to make everything work. Dorming with you, Exy with the foxes, graduate from undergrad, go pro, go Court, and with you I wanted… with you._

 _I couldn’t make it work._

There is a rumbling in the background, similar to a thunderstorm, but more oppressive, a constant under-grumble of sound. [the sound of Kevin’s drills]

 _NEIL_

(cont’d)

 _Don’t try to find me. I’ve been planning this for a while, I have resources, I’ll be safe. Don’t try to find me. Andrew?_

Breath of silence. Then:

 _MACARTHUR_

 _That was good._

The recording ends, and another one does not start. Andrew sits on the bench in silence, holding Neil’s phone hard enough to crush it.

RENEE

Andrew… Do you want me to call Betsy?

ANDREW

No. I want you to leave.

RENEE

I’ll be up on— (the Court)

ANDREW

 _GET OUT!_

Renee footsteps dart out of the room. With a wild roar, Andrew heaves a weight off the bar and throws it.

CUT TO:

INT. WEIGHT ROOM - Later

The sound of rapid fire shooting drills. Andrew inhales, listens.

CUT TO:

INT. FOXHOLE COURT - Continuous

Andrew chases after Renee, following her onto the court.

ANDREW

What was that noise?!

RENEE

I didn’t hear anything.

Upon seeing Andrew run through the doors, the drills slow and stop as the curious team eavesdrops.

ANDREW

Stop it, no don’t stop. The drills, Kevin, get them going again.

Distantly, Kevin shouts at the team. Balls start moving again. Andrew groans in frustration. The sound is completely different than what he heard from the weight room. From within the court, the balls move too directly, and the clanging against the wall and netting is abrasive. It’s all drowned out with Kevin’s shouted commands, heavy breathing, and sticks on sticks.

RENEE

Andrew? Should I… Are you good?

ANDREW

What? No. Look, no, come with me. Come here.

He slams back through the double doors he came through. Renee slips through to follow. Andrew runs down the steps, Renee’s lighter footsteps behind him.

ANDREW

Listen. Listen. Do you hear that?

Renee listens but gives up.

RENEE

I can only hear precision shooting drills.

ANDREW

You haven’t heard it before?

RENEE

Andrew, I’ve heard it every day for the past 5 years.

ANDREW

(digging for his phone)

Listen, wait. Get them to shut up.

Renee runs back up the stairs, shouts something indecipherable, and then hurries back down. The echo-ey shooting comes to a halt.

ANDREW

This is the voice message Neil left me from that night.

NEIL

(gun cocks)

 _Don’t be mad, Andrew. It wasn’t just you._

Andrew fast forwards through the recording.

ANDREW

It’s not as loud at the beginning, wait, wait—

NEIL

 _...couldn’t make it work. Don’t try to find me._

ANDREW

There! Did you hear it?

Renee’s blank face answers his question. Andrew huffs and rewinds.

NEIL

 _...couldn’t make it work. Don’t try to find me._

RENEE

Ohhhhh… Play it again.

NEIL

 _...couldn’t make it work. Don’t try to find me._

In the background, through scratchy layers of recorded audio, comes the billowing sound of balls bouncing off goal, again and again and again.

ANDREW

That’s Kevin’s rabbit drill.

RENEE

Are you sure that’s just Kevin? It sounds like three players.

ANDREW

He was going like a maniac. He thought Neil stood him up.

RENEE

But Neil had already been gone for hours before they had night practice.

ANDREW

No, he hadn’t. He went out for his run but he came back here after. His stick and bag were on the bench; he wouldn’t leave that shit out.

Stop, no wait. Give me your phone. Renee.

He snaps his fingers. She passes over his phone. The pacing sound of his hard soled shoes quickens. Beeping as he types into Renee’s phone.

ANDREW

Last night, I was down by the lockers… And I thought I could hear talking from far away.

The phone dials the number, ringing, ringing.

ANDREW

No, I was further down. I was looking at pictures in the hall outside Coach’s office. It was… _airy_ voices, coming from over my head.

NEIL(‘s voice message)

You know who it is. Leave a message. Bye.

Long _beeeeep_ as the recording picks up.

RENEE

Neil’s phone was in your car when it went off the cliff.

ANDREW

Proof that Neil didn’t run off, someone else had his phone.

Renee, don’t make that dumb face at me, keep up.

RENEE

I thought I was keeping up. Things seem to have… progressed more than I realized. Care to fill me in? (beat) Just this once.

ANDREW

Neil wouldn’t disappear. He _didn’t_ disappear, at least not by choice. He keeps things, little dumb objects, to weigh him down. To anchor him in Palmetto, on campus. His Exy racquet and gym bag, which got left in the locker room. His phone, which was in my gl ovebox. Because someone else put it there, someone who had Neil’s keyring— not just for the Maserati, Neil’s whole ring, keys for the Court, for the inner ring, for Wymack’s office.

ROBOT

Message recording length exceeded. Press one to—

Andrew hangs up.

ANDREW

His Exy bag in the locker room. Phone in the glove compartment. And the keys…

As Andrew has been monologuing, he’s been walking, leading Renee down the hall. He grinds his shoes into the ground.

ANDREW

This is where I heard it. Right outside this door.

Andrew kicks the door in. Wymack, knelt over and going through papers on a bottom shelf, looks up.

WYMACK

Whaddya want?

RENEE

Sorry, Coach. We’re—

ANDREW

What are those papers? What are you doing?

WYMACK

Player paperwork. Proof of identity. Making sure everything’s still here.

ANDREW

Still here?

WYMACK

Thought I locked up after practice last night, but this morning—

ANDREW

This morning the door was unlocked.

WYMACK

I thought I had, but—

ANDREW

Not your fault, Wymack. It can’t be easy to remember to lock up after yourself when you’re on meth, coke, and booze.

WYMACK

Who’s on what now? Minyard, I swear to christ…

ANDREW

The body in my car. Court wasn’t locked either?

WYMACK

Need to have a word with Kevin.

ANDREW

You are all so stupid and slow. I don’t know how any of you function.

He marches into Wymack’s office, knocking over papers and stacks of trinkets.

WYMACK

Andrew, careful— my papers. Slow down.

Without saying a word, Andrew tips Wymack’s desk. Glass breaks, the drawers shift, Wymack watches with a silent frown.

WYMACK

I hope you’re going to suitably explain why you just turned my desk upside down.

ANDREW

(shouting)

I know it’s in here. He had your office key, and he used it. Where is it? Where is it?

WYMACK

Andrew, what the fuck are you looking for?

Andrew throws him against the wall.

ANDREW

Neil!

He bangs his fist on the wall and screams. Quickly turns away to redirect the insuppressible rage away from Wymack. He begins ripping papers off the wall (huge displays of game plans, posters, etc.), throwing and shattering award frames, etc. Andrew takes a moment, breathes, then drives both his hands into the cement wall with a wild yell.

Hollow thump. Andrew pauses. The contact didn’t hurt as much as the regular painted over cement, it was softer, had more give.

Andrew begins knocking along the wall, listening as he goes. He identifies a slice of wall made from a different material, thinner and taller than a door.

ANDREW

Neil? Neil?

He jumps at the abrasive sounds of shooting drills starting again on the court above.

ANDREW

Renee.

RENEE

I’ll tell them to cut it out.

ANDREW

Neil, can you hear me?

He bangs on the wall section.

ANDREW

Do you have a key for this, or? Some sort of handle? (beat) A secret fucking knock?

WYMACK

No key, nothing, I don’t even know what that is.

ANDREW

Well, we’re about to find out, aren’t we?

He walks to the opposite end of the room, takes a few breaths to psych himself up. With a berserker’s roar, Andrew runs full-speed at the wall.

Not only does the wall crumble and Andrew burst through, beyond the wall leads directly down a stairwell. Andrew surfs down the stairs on the broken chunk of wall, his extended yell punctuated by each steep step.

Andrew stumbles, dazed, to his feet. Down here, directly beneath the stadium floor, the sound of the drill overhead is deafening. It doesn’t last long (nearly unhearable muffled shouts of Renee telling them to stop).

ANDREW

Neil?

His voice echoes far down the hallway.

WYMACK

Minyard? You survive?

ANDREW

Yuh.

WYMACK

What the fuck is down there?

ANDREW

The stairs go down to a… tunnel, kind of. I’m gonna have to crawl. It’s… dark.

WYMACK

Do not go into that fucking tunnel, Andrew, wait for Renee and Dan, we’ll get a rescue team in here…

Wymack’s voice fades away. Andrew pulls his shirt up over his nose and ducks into the tunnel.

ANDREW

Can’t believe I’m doing this… Smells like shit and death.

(louder)

Neil? Neil, can you hear me?

NEIL

(on recording)

Don’t be mad, Andrew. And don’t take it personally. This isn’t about you.

ANDREW

Shit. My phone.

NEIL

— _everything_ work. Dorming with you, Exy with the Foxes…

ANDREW

(shouting, over the recording)

Neil? Are you down there?

(under his breath)

If you are, can you turn on a light?

NEIL

(voice crisp— not the recording. Maybe an additional whisper underneath? I want to convey the feeling of the hair on the back of your neck standing up when someone addresses you from directly behind)

What are you doing here, Andrew? I already told you when I left. This isn’t about you.

ANDREW

Neil didn’t leave. Neil was being forced to say those things.

NEIL

Was not. I wanted to leave. I was bored. The Foxhole Court wasn’t entertaining enough for me anymore, not after the life I’ve had. Why would I “settle down”? With you?

Sharp laugh.

ANDREW

This isn’t Neil. This is my mind. It’s dark, and I’m… I’m scared. This is in my mind.

NEIL

This whole “thing” with Neil is in your mind. It’s a joke.

ANDREW

It’s just me, it’s just my head, almost through, almost through.

EVIL NEIL

Go back… Go back, Andrew. You don’t love Neil. You don’t feel anything for him.

ANDREW

That’s… Not… True!

Andrew kicks, and bursts through wood paneling. He falls again, but only a short tumble before he hits the wet, stone floor.

NEIL

Drew? Am I dying? Are you an angel?

ANDREW

Oh, fuck, Josten, fucking god.

NEIL

Are you an angel who swears?

ANDREW

Don’t be fucking dramatic. I thought you were dead.

NEIL

Now who’s being… fucking dramatic.

Neil sways in his seat. His eyelids flutter.

ANDREW

Who did this, Neil, how many were there?

NEIL

Just one. Overpowered me in the locker room and wrestled me down here. But he left. Feels like days ago.

ANDREW

It was yesterday. He’s dead.

NEIL

Ha. Is that so?

ANDREW

He crashed the Maserati off Fairfield Park.

NEIL

Oh fuck, Andrew I’m sorry, my keys.

ANDREW

Don’t, don’t apologize, I—

He shakes the cuffs, looped through the chair.

ANDREW

(cont’d)

Fuck! How do I get this off?

NEIL

I tried to break my wrist but I couldn’t get the right angle.

ANDREW

Shut up. Idiot. Shut up until I get you out here. I’m getting you out of here.

NEIL

(sleepily)

I know you are. I know. Andrew. Stop fucking with that, look at me.

Beat.

ANDREW

Forget what you were going to say?

NEIL

Nothing to say. It’s been so dark. I just wanted to look.

END OF CHAPTER 2

EPILOGUE 1

EXT. Roof

Andrew whistles out an extended breath of cigarette smoke. He watches it curl, drawn away by the wind.

The rooftop access door cracks open. Andrew does not have to look to see who it is.

ANDREW

I thought Matt would have tucked you in by now.

NEIL

He tried. I had to sneak out. Twice. Dan caught me the first time.

ANDREW

Did you think I would praise you for being so stupid?

NEIL

No, I thought you would have offered me a cigarette by now.

Andrew pulls out another cigarette, lights it, passes it to Neil. Distant rumble of thunder.

NEIL

I haven’t told you thank you yet.

ANDREW

You’re welcome. Don’t get kidnapped again.

NEIL

I make no promises.

Andrew takes another drag.

NEIL

I mean it. Thank you.

ANDREW

I mean it. You’re welcome.

NEIL

Not just for going down there, for… For the voice message, for knowing I wouldn’t… For knowing. You know? Thank you because you know. I don’t know how to say it.

Beat.

NEIL

(cont’d)

Were you scared?

ANDREW

...Yes.

NEIL

Yes. I was too.

Thunder.

NEIL

(cont’d)

Did you think I was dead?

This question is harder; a less immediate answer. Andrew considers.

ANDREW

No. Did you think you were going to die?

NEIL

(shaking his head)

No.

Thunder.

ANDREW

It’s going to rain.

NEIL

I think I’ll just sit here for a moment. Just for a moment. You can go in.

ANDREW

I’m not going anywhere.

He sits. Slowly, it starts to rain.

CUT TO:

EPILOGUE 2

A number is typed in, dialed. Rings and we wait.

ANDREW(‘s voice recording)

Don’t leave a message if you don’t know who it is. And if you know who it is, text.

NEIL

Hi. Hi. Hello, Andrew Minyard. It’s me, Neil, if you can’t recognize my voice or my phone number. You are sleeping but I am awake. And I’m starting to think you ground up some of the hospital pills into the milk. I feel like I’m flying but I don’t know if that’s you or drugs or the two extra long twin dorm mattresses we have shoved together.

Oh my god, I don’t know if I can say it.

The message ends abruptly. Neil calls back.

ANDREW(‘s voice recording)

Don’t leave a message if you don’t know who it is. And if you know who it is, text.

NEIL

I love you. Guess what, I love you. I guess I ruined the game. I love you so much. I don’t know if it counted as a secret, because I know that you knew.

I love you. I am never ever leaving you. Wow, I really mean that. I really do.

He hangs up the phone. He doesn’t call back. He doesn’t need to.

THE END


End file.
